The present invention relates to a magnetic head slider of a magnetic disk apparatus.
FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a known magnetic head slider which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 28,650/1983. FIG. 9 is a side view illustrating the slider in a flying state, and FIG. 10 is a plan view of the same slider. In the attached drawings, reference numeral 1 designates a magnetic head slider, 2 is a air-bearing surface, 3 is an intake taper surface, 4 designates a magnetic head, 5 is a magnetic medium, 6 is a supporting spring, and 7 is an adhesive substance.
The device operates in the following manner: when magnetic medium 5 is immobile, magnetic head slider 1 is held in contact with magnetic medium 5 by supporting spring 6. When, however, magnetic medium 5 begins to move in the direction indicated by the arrow, an air flow, which is generated with this movement, comes into contact with intake taper surface 3, flows over air-bearing surface 2, and thus maintains head slider 1 in a flying state.
Because a ridge line, which is formed between intake taper surface 3 and air-bearing surface 2 of the known magnetic head slider, is oriented almost perpendicular to the direction of movement of the magnetic medium, it easily collects an adhesive build-up which may flow out suddenly from the air-bearing surface, damage the surface of magnetic medium 5, and even crash the head.